dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
United Haole Nations (Mo'o 'Ala)
The United Haole Nations, or as called by its antagonists, the Haole Empire, is the leading world nation in Mo'o 'Ala. They replace the Red Ribbon Army as a conflict for Ra Makimaki. Summary The United Haole Nations (UHN) is a Caucasian-based nation comprised of four states: Gallia (a state based on real world France), Hispania (a state based on real word Spain), Anglia (a state based on real world England), and Pluribus Unum (a state based on the real world United States of America). They lived isolated from the rest of the Polynesian-based countries thanks to great waves and treacherous currents that had only been able to be crossed by their ships a century prior to the start of Mo'o 'Ala. While all other parts of the world are based on some form of Polynesia or Indonesia, the Haoles are based on European and American culture. They interact with their islander contemporaries similar to how the European nations and the US did in real life during the Polynesian Exploration. They spread plagues of illness among the island nations and conquered many territories, leading to many island nations to band together to form the Insula Confederacy, leading to a stalemate between the two nations and a peace treaty, followed by numerous other treaties. The citizens of Haole live in a Western style, mostly unaware of the true horrors their military had enacted upon the neighboring countries. HistoryCategory:GozonCategory:Mo'o 'AlaCategory:Nations The citizens of what would become the UHN were not from the planet Earth. They were created by the god Kane along with every other living soul in the universe as test subjects, or "proto-humans". These people were at first called the "Harore" and inhabited a large planet along with another group of proto-humans, the "Huawhenua". The Harore and Huawhenua were polar opposites, with the Harore being a weak, technology and science based group and the Huawhenua being a fierce warrior group. In this way, the two groups of proto-humans are the counterparts of the Tuffles and the Saiyans in the story of Mo'o 'Ala respectively. Harore technology grew rapidly, making technology that could detect presences of life and energy and enable them to fight on par with their incredibly strong Huawhenua counterparts. To Kane's dismay, the two groups spent all their time fighting each other rather than attempting to coexist, leading to him believing that neither group were fit to inhabit the paradise he had created, Earth. He gave up on on both groups and went on to making new proto-humans, eventually creating a "perfect" one and sending them to Earth. Eventually, though, Kane took a notice to his previous creations. A subjugate of the Harore had decided that they no longer wished to fight the Huawhenua and rather opted to try to resolve their age-old conflict. Their goal was futile, though, as the Huawhenua had no compassion or mercy. As they advanced in the war and neared the extinction of the Harore, Kane took pity on this peaceful subjugate and decided to save the last of them, "humanizing" them and sending them to Earth, along with several other proto-humans that he deemed to be good. Pele, the goddess of volcanoes, created land for them in the middle of the ocean planet and Kanaloa, god of the sea, created vicious waves around the new continent to keep them from interacting with the true humans. The Harore came to Earth in three main groups, which became Anglia, Gallia, and Hispania. The rest of the land was inhabited by a various mingling of other proto-humans, separated from the Harore with mountain ranges. The Harore, then dispersed and divided, had also been stripped of the knowledge of their technologies, with which they would easily take control of the whole continent and perhaps the rest of the world. There, they underwent the course of real world European history with monarchies, plagues, and fruitless wars against each other. None dared to touch the rest of the continent as rumors of hideous monsters plaguing the lands kept out all intruders. Then, several thousand years after their initial introduction to the planet, the three nations of what once was the Harore underwent an age of discovery and enlightenment, tempting them to cross the mountains and map it out, with also the hope of discovering riches. Their interaction with the other proto-humans, who had since remained relatively un-advanced, wasn't positive. Seen as monsters, they were either driven to extinction or blended into the gene pool of the Harore, which was a rare event. The three nations, at this point calling themselves the "Haole" (a perversion of the word Harore) as a whole though separate as nations, fought over territories in this large expanse of land. Eventually, it came to a point when all the land was divided and the nations ruled over their colonies. However, the Era of Discovery was quickly replaced with an Era of Revolution. Starting in Anglia's colonies, revolts led to the tearing off of the colonies into a fourth nation, Pluribus Unum. Unrest by the commoners against their monarchs led to similar happenings in other nations and their colonies, with the main country of Gallia itself being thrown into disorder. After a series of wars and dictators, Gallia settled down as Pluribus Unum continued to rise in power. It was then when Gallia, too occupied with a war with Anglia, decided to sell its colonies to Pluribus Unum, greatly expanding the upstart nation. Hispania's colonies, the oldest of them, also fell into revolt, emerging temporarily as a fifth nation, Arena, which coincidentally had a higher amount of non-Harore proto-human genes within them. They soon fell into conflict with an expanding Pluribus Unum, breaking out into a bloody war fought entirely on Arena's soil. Pluribus Unum emerged victorious and swallowed the entirety of Arena up, emerging as the uncontested largest and most powerful nation. The expansion, though, led to civil war in Pluribus Unum, in which the government barely managed to defeat its rebelling provinces. Pluribus Unum stood in the doorway to revolutionary breakthroughs for the Haole people, even entering an Industrial Revolution. The creation of incredibly powerful steam boats made navigation through the torrential seas that surrounded their continent feasible, prophesying a future venture into uncharted territories. The governments of each of the four nations held a meeting, then, to decide how to act. Legends had been with these Haole for as long as they could remember about the existence of God and heaven beyond their seas, or of a giant trench that heralded the ends of the world in which anyone who dared to cross would fall off. Fearing the possibilities of the unknown, the President of Pluribus Unum, the King of Hispania, the Queen of Anglia, and the President of Gallia came together and signed the Treaty of the United Haole Nations, which organized the four nations into one weakly unified government with four states. As the steam boat technology was perfected, political problems drew to the drafting of a more powerful constitution, reducing the individual leaders into sectional governors, creating a national congress, and electing a presidential head of state. This government became the current United Haole Nations at the time of the start of Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King. Ships were soon made that began to cross the torrential seas, with several sinking in the turbulent waters. Contact with true humans was first made then on an island to the north called Oahu. The humans there were awed by the power of these pale-skinned visitors. However, soon after their introduction, many began to die as a result of being introduced to diseases they have never experienced. As other ships traveled the rest of the world, they spread with them this horrible plague, nearly bringing humans towards extinction. Decades past and the humans slowly grew immunity to the Haole's diseases. The UHN had been busy establishing small colonies around the world, most notably in the continent Aborigina and the Hawai'ian island chain. Several minor wars took place between natives and Haoles, resulting in a larger conflict called the Indo-Poly War, resulting in the natives' loss and many treaties being drafted, establishing peace yet slowly degrading the rights of the locals. This remained instated for thirty years up to the timeline of Mo'o 'Ala. During the story of Mo'o 'Ala, they are first met when a Haole battleship docks at Ra Makimaki's island to take Palema'i into custody for crossing treaty lines. Ra kills the envoy that they sent for threatening and shooting at him and Palema'i, leading to the leader of the entire United Haole Nation's Navy, Admiral Caeruleum, who had been on the battleship, to lead an envoy of his own onto Ra's island, defeating the Lua user with his own fighting prowess and taking both Ra and Palema'i under his custody. Religion Rather than believing in the numerous Polynesian gods and goddesses that exist in the series, they believed rather in the presence of one God, viewing all other beliefs to be pagan. This belief in one God stemmed from only Kane's presence when he placed the good Harore on Earth, eventually transforming into a continental monotheistic religion called Theolocism. Reformations battered the Theoloc Church, leading to its division and the creation of numerous sects. As a whole, Theolocism is the national religion of the United Haole Nations. Language The original language of the Harore people had no specific name other than the Harore language. In essence, the language was Latin, as all words and names from these people, including the names of the four Haole states, are Latin translations of country names. As the Harore slowly became Haoles while adapting to life on Earth, their language changed and split along the divides of the first three Haole nations. These languages, too, are unnamed, and match the real world languages of English, Spanish, and French for Anglia and Pluribus Unum, Hispania, and Gallia respectively. As a whole, the English-based language is the national language of the UHN as it is the most spoken language. Government The Harore people had originally lived united as one large Fascist state against the Huawhenua menace, with rebellious groups forming under the race's loosening control, including the peace dissenters that later became the Haoles of Earth. The first three Haole nations all formed some form of a monarchy, instating absolute control in their nations. Both Anglia and Hispania gradually liberalized government to accommodate a constitution and a legislature as a growing revolutionary spirit made their imperial thrones into a hot-seat of revolt. Gallia had not, though, made any attempt to liberalize their nation, and for that they fell to revolutionary hands as the trumpet of freedom blared after the successful overthrowing of Anglian rule in the Anglian colonies. Pluribus Unum, having won its revolutionary war, despised monarchy and set up the world's first republic, a learning experience that forged a working model under many trials and errors. Gallian revolutionaries set up a likewise republic following their revolution, though they experienced many rocks as dictatorships and new monarchs threatened their precariously balanced free state. The temporary nation of Arena at first cherished a republic as well, though they soon emerged as a Fascist dictatorship and were completely obliterated by Pluribus Unum. After the four nations agreed to merge in the Treaty of the United Haole Nations, they formed a weak confederacy governed by the sectional leaders of the four nations. As trial and error sanded out the rough edges of their government, a constitution was formed, electing a president of the new United Haole Nations, forming a two-house Legislative branch and a Judicial branch, and destroying the four former leader's statuses as sectional leaders, opening the states to vote for governors along with a new president. Category:Haole Category:Harore Category:Nations Category:Mo'o 'Ala Category:Villains